Sakura in love
by Asuka5
Summary: Shaolan trifft endlich nach langer Zeit wieder in Japan ein...
1. Wiedersehen

"Sakura in love", von Asuka  
  
Kapitel 1: Wiedersehen  
  
Notiz: So, als erstes, dies ist meine aller, aller erste Fanfic, also seit bitte etwas nachsichtig! Zweitens, wie ihr wahrscheinlich vermuten werdet, gehört mir weder Sakura, noch Shaolan und die ganzen anderen Figuren aus CLAMPs Meisterwerk Card Captor Sakura (leider). Drittens möchte ich noch erwähnen, dass ich noch nicht genau fest gelegt habe, worum es in dieser Geschichte hauptsächlich geht und ich deshalb auch noch keine richtige Überschrift finden konnte... Aber ich will jetzt nicht viel reden, ich fang lieber mal mit der Geschichte an...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whaa, ich komme schon wieder zu spät!", rief Sakura als sie nach draußen auf die Straße lief und rennend den Weg zur Schule einschlug.  
  
'Obwohl ich jetzt in der Oberschule [ich weiß, ich habe sie etwas älter gemacht, aber hey, ich finde es besser wenn die Hauptfiguren so um die 15/16 Jahre alt sind] bin, kann ich es mir immer noch nicht abgewöhnen regelmäßig zu verschlafen!', dachte Sakura wütend über sich selber.  
  
Als sie endlich das Eingangstor erreicht hatte schaute sie noch einmal schnell auf die Uhr. "Mensch, schon fünf Minuten zu spät!", sie rannte ins Schulgebäude und die Treppe zu ihrem Unterrichtsraum hoch.  
  
Sie blieb kurz vor der Klassentür stehen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Gerade als sie die Tür aufmachen wollte, wurde sie schon von innen geöffnet. Sie musste hoch gucken, um dem der vor ihr stand in die Augen zu schauen. Als sie realisierte, wer es war füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.  
  
"Syaolan!?", sagte sie leise, es waren Freudentränen.  
  
"Sakura, wo...", hatte er gerade den Satz angefangen, als ihn Sakura unterbrach, in dem sie ihm um den Hals fiel.  
  
"Warum hast du mir nicht geschrieben, das du heute hier seien wirst? Bleibst du jetzt für immer hier?", fragte sie und schaute ihm in die Augen. "Gehst du nicht mehr nach Hong Kong zurück?"  
  
Wie lange hatte sie sich danach gesehnt, Shaolan mal wieder zu sehen und mit ihm nicht nur durch Telefon oder Briefe zu kommunizieren?  
  
"Ja, ich muss jetzt nicht mehr nach Hong Kong zurück!", sagte er und lächelte, so dass Sakura beinahe dahin schmolz. Wieso hatte sie sich erst kurz vor seiner abreise eingestehen können, dass sie ihn liebte?  
  
"Uhum, darf ich euch vielleicht mal kurz unterbrechen!?", Herr Terada, der Lehrer, hatte die ganze Zeit hinter Shaolan gestanden und ihnen zugeguckt. Doch jetzt hielt er es für seine Pflicht, das der Unterricht weiter gehen müsste.  
  
Sakura wurde ein wenig rot, da sie jetzt erst bemerkte, das ihnen die ganze Klasse zugeguckt hatte und sie zog schnell die Arme von Shaolan zurück.  
  
"Ich gehe dann man schnell ins Sekretariat!", sagte Shaolan und ging los, nicht aber ohne Sakura noch schnell zuzublinzeln.  
  
"SAKURA... du bist wieder zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen!", rief Herr Terada, um endlich die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.  
  
Sakura drehte sich erschrocken um.  
  
"Ich habe verschlafen, aber das war bestimmt jetzt das letzte Mal!!"  
  
"Aber du weist, das du mir das jetzt bestimmt zum zehnten Mal in diesem Monat sagst, oder?", meinte Terada-san und Sakura schaute beschämt auf den Boden, "aber damit wir jetzt endlich mit dem Unterricht weitermachen können, will ich heute mal ein Auge zudrücken! Setz dich auf deinen Platz!"  
  
Sakura ging schnell zu ihrem Platz, bevor es sich der Lehrer anders überlegte und sie doch vor die Tür mit Eimer Wasser schickte.  
  
'Shaolan war wieder da', dachte sie, nachdem sie sich hingesetzt hatte und ihre Sachen auf dem Tisch platziert hatte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Nach der Schule~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura hatte die ganze Zeit gewartet, dass Shaolan endlich zur Klasse zurück kehrt, doch vergeblich.  
  
Jetzt verließ sie gerade das Schulgebäude mit ihrer Freundin Tomoyo.  
  
"Hab ich nicht gesagt, das er jetzt bald zurück kommen wird? Ich freue mich so für dich!", sagte Tomoyo und war gar nicht mehr zu stoppen in ihrem Redeschwall. Sie schien sich wirklich für Sakura zu freuen und schien das irgendwie in jeder freien Sekunde, seit der ersten Stunde Sakura klar machen zu wollen.  
  
Doch Sakura hörte gar nicht mehr hin. Sie war mit den Gedanken wo anders. "Wo ist er nur?", fragte sie jetzt an Tomoyo gerichtet.  
  
"Wo ist wer?", hörten beide Mädchen hinter ihnen eine männliche Stimme sagen. Beide drehten sich augenblicklich um, um zu sehen, das Shaolan hinter ihnen stand und breit am grinsen war.  
  
"Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?", fragte Sakura und schaute ihn mit ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen fragend an.  
  
"Wegen meinem Wechsel von der Hong Konger Schule nach hier mussten noch ein paar Sachen geregelt werden, na ja, und das hat halt etwas gedauert.", sagte er entschuldigend, "Aber jetzt bin ich ja da!"  
  
Sie gingen eine weile nebeneinander die Straße entlang, ohne etwas zu sagen. "Oh, ich habe was in der Schule vergessen!", rief plötzlich Tomoyo machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, "ich renn noch mal zurück, geht ihr ruhig weiter!"  
  
Ohne, dass Sakura oder Shaolan noch etwas sagen konnten, war sie schon hinter der letzten Abbiegung verschwunden.  
  
"Naja, dann sind wir nur noch zu zweit...", sagte Shaolan und sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander weiter.  
  
'Das kann doch nicht so weiter gehen, ich muss irgendwas sagen, um das schweigen zu brechen...', Sakura war es unangenehm, dass nichts gesagt wurde, doch da viel ihr schon eine rettende Frage ein.  
  
"Wo wohnst du eigentlich jetzt? Wieder in der alten Wohnung?", fragte sie wie beiläufig. "Nein, ich wohne nicht mehr in der alten Wohnung, aber nicht weit entfernt davon.", sagte er und lächelte auf Sakura hinab. "Möchtest du mitkommen? Dann zeige ich sie dir?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notiz: Und, hat es euch bis jetzt gefallen??? Wenn ja, dann schreibt bitte reviews --- und wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat, dann schreibt bitte auch reviews, damit ich weiß, was ich besser machen kann/muss. 


	2. Karaoke

"Sakura in love", von Asuka  
  
Kapitel 2: Karaoke  
  
Notiz: Oh mein Gott! Es tut mir soooo leid, das ich jetzt nach ungefähr einem Monat erst das neue Kapitel ins Internet uploade. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass überhaupt jemand die Fanfic lesen wird, da ja doch die überwiegende Anzahl auf FF.net nur englisch können. Naja, es haben sich aber anscheinend doch welche zu meiner Geschichte verirrt LOL. Danke für die reviews!!!!! Es tut mir leid, wenn die Geschichte etwas verwirrend ist und ich glaube, dass ich das in diesem Kapitel nicht geändert habe... Sorry. Ich hoffe aber, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt. Weiter mit der Geschichte:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Das Lied, dass ich während des Schreibens am meisten gehört habe und mich deshalb auch etwas inspiriert hat: "Kagerou" von Chachamaru und Gackt (So ein wundervolles Lied!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo kam auf ihre Freundin zugelaufen, als Sakura gerade das Schulgebäude betreten hatte.  
  
"Hallo Tomoyo!" grüßte Sakura sie und zusammen gingen sie zu ihrem Klassenraum.  
  
"Na, wie war es gestern noch?", fragte Tomoyo und schaute Sakura fragend an.  
  
"Ach, es war gar nichts.", meinte Sakura und winkte ab.  
  
"Jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase heraus ziehen!", schrie Tomoyo gespielt wütend auf. "Habt ihr euch geküsst?"  
  
Sakura lächelte: "Ja, aber nur zum Abschied. Ich bin noch kurz mit zu ihm nach Hause gekommen... er hat mir seine neue Wohnung gezeigt."  
  
"Und dann hat er dich noch nach hause gebracht und vor deiner Haustür hat er dich geküsst. Im Hintergrund ertönte wunderbar romantische Musik, so wie in den Filmen...", fing Tomoyo an zu träumen und merkte gar nicht wie lächerlich das ganze klang.  
  
Sakura fing an zu kichern: "Ja, so ungefähr, wenn du den Part mit der Musik auslässt..."  
  
Chiharu kam zu den beiden rübergetänzelt. Sie lächelte so breit, dass ihr Mund fast von einem Ohr zum anderen reichte.  
  
"Was lächelst du so?", fragte Sakura und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Das fragst du noch? Ich freue mich für dich... ich habe dich gestern mit Shaoran vor deiner Tür stehen sehen...", wenn es ginge, würde sie jetzt noch breiter lächeln.  
  
Sakura wurde ein wenig rot. Tomoyo merkte dies und wollte ein wenig von dem Thema ablenken, aber auch nur ein wenig.  
  
"Habt ihr den heute schon was vor? Ich meine, du und Shaoran?"  
  
"Sie hat mich regelrecht dazu gezwungen, mit ihr heute zum Karaoke zu gehen!", antwortete Shaoran, der gerade angekommen war und sich neben Sakuras Tisch an seinen setzte.  
  
Sakura setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf: "Ich habe dich nicht gezwungen!! Ich habe dich ganz lieb gefragt."  
  
Shaoran lächelte zustimmend: "Sag ich doch, gezwungen hat sie mich. Wenn sie mich etwas fragt, dann ich doch sowieso nicht nein sagen."  
  
Die Mädchen fingen an zu lachen.  
  
"Kommt ihr denn mit?", fragte Shaoran jetzt Chiharu und Tomoyo.  
  
Chiharu guckte Sakura an und sagte dann vorsichtig: "Also, wenn Sakura und du nichts dagegen haben, dann würde ich gerne mitkommen. Es ist nämlich schon lange her, seit ich das letzte Mal Karaoke gesungen habe."  
  
"Natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen und Shaoran sicher auch nicht. Tomoyo, du kommst doch auch, oder?", fragte sie jetzt ihre Freundin mit den lila Haaren.  
  
"Klar komme ich mit! Nach der Schule dann?"  
  
Sakura nickte.  
  
Doch dann klingelte es und sie liefen alle schnell auf ihre Plätze, als auch schon der Lehrer in die Klasse kam.  
  
~*~*~*~Nach der Schule in der Karaoke Box~*~*~*~  
  
"So, wer singt jetzt als erstes?", fragte Sakura und schaute in die Runde.  
  
In dem Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, befand sich nicht viel mehr, als man zum Karaoke singen gebrauchen konnte. In einer Ecke befand sich eine Eckbank, worauf alle vier platz genommen hatten und davor ein Tisch, auf dem sich ein paar Schüsseln mit Snacks und Getränke befanden.  
  
In der gegenüberliegenden Ecke befand sich so etwas wie eine kleine Bühne, die allerdings nur mit einem blauen Teppich gekennzeichnet war. Auf dem Teppich befand sich ein kleiner Rolltisch, auf dem sich der Fernseher befand, auf dem nachher der Text zu den Liedern laufen wird. Neben dem Fernseher lag außerdem noch eine Karte, auf der stand, welche Lieder man singen konnte, und das Mikrophon, dessen dazugehöriger Ständer neben dem Tisch stand.  
  
Shaoran setzte ein teuflisches Grinsen auf. "Natürlich immer der, der als erstes fragt!", antwortete er auf Sakuras gestellte Frage. "Außerdem warst du auch diejenige, die hier hin wollte."  
  
"Ist ja okay. Aber lacht bitte nicht zu laut, wenn ich den Ton nicht treffe!" Sakura stand von der Bank auf und ging zu dem kleinen Tisch hinüber, um sich die Songs durchzulesen.  
  
"Welchen soll ich denn singen?", fragte sie eher zu sich selbst, doch Tomoyo war schon aufgestanden und hatte sich neben Sakura gestellt, damit sie auch in die Karte sehen konnte.  
  
"Wie wäre es mit dem hier?", fragte Tomoyo und tippte auf einen Namen auf der Karte: 'Dearest von Asuka Hanazaka'.  
  
"Okay, warum nicht. Ihr anderen müsste erraten, welches Lied es ist!", forderte sie Shaoran und Chiharu heraus. "Ich sag euch, das wird schwierig, da ich nicht gut singe."  
  
Shaoran lächelte. "Na, wir werden ja sehen."  
  
Sakura machte den Fernseher an und drückte ein paar Tasten. Ein paar Sekunden später fing die Melodie an zu spielen. Und Sakura fing an zu singen:  
  
~*~ Hontou ni taisetsuna mono igai subete sutete shimaetara Ii no ni ne Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de ~*~  
  
Shaoran stand der Mund offen. Chiharu drehte sich zu Tomoyo um und flüsterte zu ihr: "Ich weiß gar nicht was sie hatte, ich finde sie singt einfach bezaubernd." Tomoyo nickte zustimmend.  
  
~*~ Ahh-Deatta ano goro wa Subete ga bukiyou de Toomawari shita yo ne Kitsuzuke atta yo ne ~*~  
  
Sakura sang mit voller Kraft. Sie hatte es schon immer geliebt zu singen, auch wenn sie nach ihrer Meinung keinen Ton traf. Doch ihr war jetzt egal, was die anderen Dachten, Schließlich war Karaoke dazu da mit voller Kraft zu singen und so den Stress der vergangenen Tage los zu werden. Da sie den Text zu dem Lied auswendig konnte, musste sie nicht mehr auf den Bildschirm zu gucken und konnte sich ganz auf das Singen konzentrieren. Dabei hatte sie die Augen zu, sonst hätte sie gesehen, das die beiden Mädchen und der Junge vor ihr aus dem Staunen nicht mehre heraus kamen.  
  
Nach einer kurzen, etwas leiseren Stelle, kam sie zum letzten Refrain, der wider lauter wurde:  
  
~*~ Ahh- Deatta ano goro wa Subete ga bukiyou de Toomawari shita kedo Tadori tsuitanda ne ~*~  
  
Erst als der letzte Ton abgeklungen war, öffnete sie die Augen und erst da trauten sich die drei zu klatschen. Gespielt verbeugte sich Sakura vor ihrem Publikum.  
  
"Mensch Sakura! Das war toll! Ich habe richtig Gänsehaut bekommen!", rief Tomoyo begeistert aus.  
  
"Ach quatsch, das sagst du doch jetzt nur so!", meinte Sakura und setzte sich wieder neben Shaoran auf die Bank.  
  
"Nein, das meint sie nicht nur so!", entgegnete Shaoran und legte einen Arm um Sakura. Stolz verkündete er: "Meine Freundin singt besser Live das Lied "Dearest" und wahrscheinlich auch alle anderen, als es die JPop Queen Asuka Hanazaka jemals gesungen hat!!"  
  
"Das ist zu viel der Ehre!", meinte Sakura und wurde ein bisschen rot.  
  
Knock, knock. Jemand klopfte an der Tür. Die vier schauten sich fragend an. Hatten sie irgend etwas falsch gemacht?  
  
"He-herein!", rief Sakura, gerade laut genug, damit es derjenige vor der Tür hören konnte.  
  
Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, trat ein Mann so um die 25-30 ein. Er in einem schwarzen Anzug an, der hervoragend im Kontrast zu seinen blonden haaren stand. Tomoyo und Chiharu fingen sofort an zu tuscheln, da sie unübersichtlich von dem Charme des Mannes überwältigt waren. "Darf ich kurz stören?", fragte er und nachdem alle genickt hatten, machte er die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Sakura guckten den Mann fragend an: "Wenn ich mal fragen darf, wer sind sie? Haben wir irgendwas falsch gemacht?"  
  
Der Mann winkte heftig mit den Händen ab und sagte dann mit ernster Stimme: "Nein, ganz und gar nicht... Ich bin nur gerade an der Tür vorbei gekommen und - nicht das ich gelauscht hätte - aber ich habe das Fräulein, das gerade eben gesungen hat mit angehört."  
  
Jetzt wurde Sakura so rot, dass man sie wahrscheinlich noch im dunkeln leuchten gesehen hätte und sagte verlegen: "Oh mein Gott... war ich so laut. Das tut mir leid.", und um noch ein wenig Witz in die peinliche Situation zu geben, fügte sie hinzu: "Ich hoffe, dass sie jetzt nicht den Ohrenarzt aufsuchen müssen, weil ich so schlecht gesungen habe."  
  
Der Mann lächelte kurz und während er in seiner Jackentasche nach etwas suchte, meinte er: "Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie waren also das Fräulein, das gesungen hatte?"  
  
Schüchtern nickte Sakura mit dem Kopf.  
  
Der Mann räusperte sich, als es so schien, dass er endlich das gefunden hatte, wonach er gesucht hatte. "Also, mein Name ist Yoshiki Kashino. Ich bin der Produzent von Seikai Records, der führenden Plattenfirma in Japan." Damit legte er Sakura seine Visitenkarte vor die Nase.  
  
Sakura musste nach Luft schnappen und schaute den blonden Mann verwirrt an. Tomoyo und Chiharu hatten aufgehört zu reden und Shaoran saß die ganze Zeit nur still neben Sakura und hörte zu.  
  
Der Blonde lächelte: "Wie ihr Freund schon gesagt hatte, haben sie meiner Meinung nach - und ich habe es leider nur durch die Tür gehört - besser gesungen, als Asuka Hanazaka persönlich. Und das muss was heißen! Sie haben ein Glück, dass ich ab und zu hier "herumstreune" und sie "zufällig" mitangehört habe. Was sage ich da? Nicht sie haben alleine Glück, auch ich. Auf so ein Talent stößt man nicht alle Tage."  
  
Er musste eine kleine Pause einlegen. Diese Chance ergriff Shaoran: "Heißt das, dass sie Sakura ins Studio einladen wollen?"  
  
"Genau das soll es heißen!", Kashino-san nahm eine weitere Visitenkarte und einen Stift aus der Tasche. "Wenn Sie so freundlich wären und hier ihre Adresse und Telefonnummer aufschreiben. Ich würde sie gerne wieder kontaktieren."  
  
Wie in Trance nahm Sakura den Stift und schrieb auf die Rückseite ihre Adresse....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notiz: Und? Ich weiß, es kam alles ein bisschen plötzlich... und ich weiß auch nicht wirklich, wie so was ablaufen kann, da mir leider so etwas noch nicht passiert ist (ich war noch nicht einmal Karaoke singen - in Deutschland ist das auch etwas schwieriger als in Japan). Naja, es ist aber eine Geschichte... Nur mal kurz zu "Asuka Hanazaka"... jeder, der ein bisschen wissen von JPop/JRock hat, weiß wahrscheinlich, wer damit gemeint ist... aber man darf hier bei FF.net ja keine realen Personen benutzen, also habe ich den Namen einwenig umgeändert. Ich hoffe, dass das dann die Regeln auf FF.net nicht zu sehr bricht ^_~ Vielleicht werden noch mehr Stars mit anderen Namen auftauchen... ich weiß es noch nicht... mal abwarten. Auch der Produzent spekuliert auf einen Star aus der Jrockwelt LOL Für alle die es Interessiert. Das Lied, das von Sakura gesungen wird ist von Ayumi Hamasaki und heißt Dearest. Es ist wunderschön (nur sollte man nicht den falschen Liveauftritt sehen... Manchmal trifft sie keinen Ton... /Ayu, mach weiter wie bisher!) und es ist das erste Lied, das ich von ihr gehört habe!  
  
So genug damit, wenn ihr Fragen, Kritik, Anregungen oder einfach nur schreiben wollt, dann schreibt reviews!!! Bitte! Ich werde versuchen, etwas schneller das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben - will aber noch nichts versprechen... Bis dann!!! 


End file.
